Chasing Legends
by XxIceQueen26xX
Summary: After the events of all the pokemon games, twenty-five long years of peace ensued. Now a new threat is emerging, and the peace is falling down around the people that built it. The world is ripping itself apart at the seams, and a hero is desperately needed. But unknown to everyone, the one who will tip the scales is already rising to the challenge, will she succeed? OC'S NEEDED!
1. Abduction

**A/N: I couldn't resist. ^.^' don't kill me please?**

Chasing Legends

A little girl with long black hair and sad gray eyes dejectedly pushed herself further into her seat as the officer lectured her.

"Honestly, what are we going to do with you?" The female police officer ranted, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "This is the third time this week we've had a call from your mother that you vanished!" She paced the length of the room once and then stopped infront of the girl, running her hands through her navy blue pony-tale. "Naeko, you can't keep doing this. You know you have to be at least fourteen before you can go to the ranger school." She sighed, looking down at the crestfallen girl in the chair. "Listen, If you stop doing this, me and my mom will try to convince your mother to let you go when you come of age," Naeko perked up and opened her mouth to speak. The lady held up a hand. "and if she agrees, we'll put in a good word for you at the school." In a flash of black Naeko had her arms around the police lady's middle.

"Oh really officer Jennifer? You would do that?" She exclaimed into Officer Jennifer's waist. The bluenette returned the hug a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, but you have to promise not to try and run away again." She answered, patting Naeko's back awkwardly. "In the meantime, since you just turned ten, you can go on your pokemon journey if you want..."

"But I hate my house! And I only want to be a ranger!" She shot back, still clinging to Officer Jennifer. The woman let out a harried sounding sigh.

"I know, but wouldn't it be good to have some experiance with pokemon before you become a ranger? And if you go on your journey you wouldn't have to be at your house so much..." The bluenette trailed off, looking at the child clinging to her waist.

Naeko unburied her head from the woman's waist. "Really? You think so?" She said unsurely.

Looking into the little girl's eyes the bluenette replied with a confident sounding "I know so." She discretly sighed with relief as the Naeko detached herself from her torso. "Now lets get you home..." She continued and started walking. She turned when she didn't see the girl following her.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I want a Trapinch for my first pokemon!" The little girl squealed excitedly. She hurried after the officer and grabbed her wrist pulling her into a run, dashing throught the halls of the police station.

"Wait! Naeko! I have work!" The officer tried to reason, but the little girl kept running none the less. As the bluenette passed the front desk she noticed her boss standing there.

She made eye contact and pleaded with him with her eyes -oh please save me from this insane child!- and instead of the rebuke she expected, she got a twinkle and a "Go with her, your job will be here when you come back."

"Boooossssssssss!" The poor, abused police lady shrieked.

"Thanks Old man Gen!" Naeko yelled. And they sprinted out the door.

And so, after making the appropriate preparations, and saying their goodbyes, the two left on their journey.

* * *

Four years later:

After traveling through the Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Unova, Oblivia, and Fiore Regions with her three trusted pokemon and one much harried and harassed police officer, A girl with black hair cut into a pixie cut and shining, happy gray eyes returned to the Almia region; she bore knowlage of pokemon of all kinds and was much wiser for all her travels. Her journey however, was far from over; because tomorrow, as promised by Officer Jennifer and her mother, Officer Jenny, she was to attend her first day at the much acclaimed Ranger School.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I wanted to make it kind of mysterious, so I'm purposely leaving lots of plot points open. I was actually hoping to get some of your guys' opinions on how I should close those. So if you have an idea for what should happen for a plot line listed below, shoot me a pm.**

**1. Why does Naeko hate her home?**

**2. Why doesn't Naeko's mother want her to be a ranger?**

**And just for fun, even though I know where I'm going with this, 3. Officer Jenny has a daughter?**

**Right now it's only this one, but the list will grow soon!**

**Allrighty, now on the the other stuff! This will be an oc story, so I hope I get lots of ocs! _If you want to submit one, send me a pm, oc characters in reviews will not be counted unless you have no account._**

* * *

**The list of OC's needed will be in each new chapter, updated accordingly. Thank you.**

* * *

**OC Form:**

**Name: -last name and first name, if your character has a nicknames please include it-**

**Age: -for ranger school you have to be at least fourteen-**

**Birthday: **

**Past: -History of your character, include family please-**

**Personality: -outgoing, shy, loud, also include little ****personal quirks(like fingers twitch when nervous, taps foot when agitated ect.)-**

**Appearence: -Hair color, Body type, eye color- (if you're a trainer or a researcher you please put the clothes and accesories you wear. If you're a ranger or an operator, you have a uniform, but you can make little changes and wear accesories, please list the changes you make to the uniform, and list any accesories also. Students cannot change their uniform.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths: -things your character is good at, ex: singing, dancing, ect.-**

**Weaknesses: -Things your character is bad at, ex: singing, dancing ect.-**

**Home region and village: (Ex: Almia, Puel town.)**

**Class: Ranger, Top Ranger, Operator, Researcher, Trainer, Student(specify what kind of student; ranger, operator, researcher)**

**Base you belong to: (Ranger, Top Ranger, researcher and Operator only) Choose out of Puel Town, Boyle Land, Ranger HQ, Haruba Desert, or Vien Town. -If you want to be an researcher, you also have the option of Hia Valley. I****f you want to be a student, say Ranger School first, and then specify which base you would like to be at later-**

**Pokemon partner: (Ranger and Top Ranger only) -pokemon nicknames optional-**

**Partner farm: (Ranger and Top Ranger only) -since my oc Naeko was a trainer before, her three pokemon will switch as partners, one being active and the other two in pokeballs. The other two will stay with her because she has pokeballs, but if you have multiple pokemon that you wish to have as partners, they will stay at the Partner Farm(unless you were a trainer before, specify that please!). So put the non-active partners for your pokemon here.-**

**Pokemon: (Operators, Researchers, and Trainers) -Operators and Reseachers can only have two pokemon, but trainers can have up to six- (once again nicknames optional)**

**Ranger Pose: (Rangers and Top Rangers only) -please submit the pose your ranger makes when accepting or completing a mission.**

**Orientation: -this story will have romance, so please specify if your character is Straight, Gay, or Bi.-**

**Ideal Boy/Girlfriend: -describe the type of person you see your oc with, This is just to see what you think, it does not mean I will follow this.-**

* * *

**OC Form Example:**

**Name: Takahashi Naeko, nickname: Ko-chan**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: April 13**

**Past: (I'm not going to do this one because it would spoil the story! :D)**

**Personality: Very optimistic, but not loud. She isn't outgoing, but she isn't shy. She is very intelligent, to the point where people sometimes call her a genius, but she usually hides it by pretending she's kind of dense. She is also very charismatic. She has this bad habit of daydreaming too much, and she's kind of lazy sometimes. She soaks up knowlage like a sponge and loves learning. Is very accepting of others, and won't hate anyone without a good reason, but she is wary, and won't give her trust up easily. She cares for other people too much, and is often told she is too kind for her own good. She is very mature for her age, probably due to already having gone on her pokemon journey. Even though she is a small person, she is very phisically and mentally strong. She sometimes starts humming when she is especially absent minded. She has a bit of a complex about her small chest.**

**Appearence: She has shiny black hair cut into a pixie cut. Her eyes are a stunning gray, and if you look close you can see silver dappled through them. She is five feet four inches, and has a slender, willowy, hourglass build. Even though she is rather diminuative in stature, she seems to have an aura that can demand attention. She has a pretty face and pale skin, but she has some freckles on her face and arms. She has a birthmark in the shape of a leaf on her left hip. Even though she's fourteen and has gone through puberty, her chest area is a bit lacking. She still wears a training bra although her hips have curved out. She has both ears pierced three times, once in the cartilage on top, and two in the lobe for both ears. She wears two pairs of studs, one small diamond pair for the first hole in the lobe, one small sapphire pair for the second hole in the lobe and one pair of small hoops with amethyst shards in them for the cartilage. As a student she wears the standard uniform. As a ranger she wears the standard uniform also. **

**Likes: She likes chocolate, and is a ramen addict. She likes the rain, and loves thunder storms. She also loves blizzards, and snow. She likes the color green, especially pale green and forest green. She loves all pokemon, and loves working with them. She likes traveling and wide open spaces. Her favorite sight is the night sky.**

**Dislikes: She hates turnips and celery with a passion. Hates when it's hot or humid, or worse, both. She despises people who mistreat pokemon. Dislikes neon pink and white. **

**Strengths: She is almost a walking pokedex, and could probably tell you the name of any pokemon you point to. She has a natural talent for being a ranger. She has a good singing voice. She can read very quickly. Even though she hates math, she is still ok at it. Knows basic history for most of the regions. She also has very good balence and she learned how to dance in Sinnoh.**

**Weaknesses: She is bad at social interaction, and says akward things sometimes, she is also really bad at multitasking. And sometimes she has short term memory loss.**

**Home region and village: Almia, Puel town**

**Class: Ranger Student**

**Base you belong to: Ranger School, Vien Town.**

**Pokemon partner: 1. Flygon, Nickname: Naru, 2. Infernape, Nickname: Blaze, 3. Gardevior, Nickname: Beatrice. (the second two are in pokeballs)**

**Partner farm: N/A**

**Pokemon: (Operators, Researchers, and Trainers) -Operators and Reseachers can only have two pokemon, but trainers can have up to six-**

**Ranger Pose: tosses styler in the air and does a split jump, catching it on the way down.**

**Orientation: Straight**

**Ideal Boy/Girlfriend: She wants a person who will accept her for who she is.**

* * *

**Hope to see a lot of OCs soon!**


	2. At the true begginning

**A/N: If I owned pokemon, I would focus on the rangers.**

**Therefore, I do not own pokemon. T^T**

Chasing Legends

Gray eyes opened with a start -more like a heart attack- to the sight and sound of a frying pan wielding woman dancing around the room. She had graying black hair, and blue/gray eyes. The woman smashed the frying pan against the wall noisily several times and then pranced over to the the girl currently curled around a pillow, singing "Wake-y Wake-y eggs and bake-y Ko-chan!" she paused to bang the frying pan against the wall again, "It's your first day of Ranger School!" Getting no response other than a sleepy groan, she banged the pan on the wall once more for good measure and then sang "I made waffles!" and skipped out of the room, flipping the lights on, on the way out.

"Ughhhhh... good old mom... I remember why I hated it here when I was younger..." The lump on the bed muttered. She sat up and rubbed her eyes once before seeking out the clock on the bedside table.

Another bang sounded from the kitchen, closely followed by a cheerful, but menacing "If you don't get up soon, I'm going to eat your waffles!"

She cringed, and then sleepily read the red numbers on the clock... "Uh... that _can't_ be right..." She rubbed her eyes again and hoped to arceus that she was having eye problems because if she wasn't... She shuddered. Naeko gathered her courage and looked once more. She read the digits out loud. "Seven-thirty...three?" She froze, school started at eight thirty! And she was in _Puel Town_!

"Holy CRAP!" She scrambled out of bed, and pulled on her ranger school uniform with little mishap. She dashed to the attached bathroom and used the bathroom and brushed her teeth, muttering "I'm glad I took a shower last night..." She then dashed back out into her room and looked frantically around the space, she sighed in relief. Her two bags were lying where she left them last night. She pulled on her blue jean back-pack, which held her trainer supplies, and grabbed her medium sized duffle that held her clothes, extra uniforms, and bed sheets. She took one last look at the room she that contained her childhood before rocketing down the stairs and almost crushing her mother, who was standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Well there you are Ko-chan! I was starting to get worried..." But the poor woman was ignored by her daughter, who at this point was half mad with nerves.

"MOM!" She shrieked, taking a couple calming gulps of air when her voice cracked. "I'm going to be late!" She finished.

Her mother took her by the shoulders and said "You're going to be fine, you have Flygon don't you?" with a small smile. Her daughter hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, but still..." She said, still in the process of trying not to freak out. "I have all my bags and stuff..."

"You're going to be fine." Said her mother, who then took a step back to examine her daughter. She tried to stifle a laugh at the sight that greeted her. Naeko's short black hair was even more askew than normal, and her clothes were ruffled and messy. And she still had pillow marks on her face. Her mother stifled another snigger, and Naeko turned slightly red."Well... here, let me get that..." she added amusedly as she ruffled her daughters hair and tugged her clothes into their proper place. The fourteen year old stood there and let her mom fuss. "There you go!" The older woman exclaimed after some more grooming. "Now, lets get you those waffles!" She said cheerfully, herding her daughter to the kitchen where she proceded to make her eat her waffle.

"Thanks Mom." Naeko sighed satisfiedly after she was done eating. She looked at the kitchen clock, it was now eight O'clock. "But now I really have to go!" She ran to the bottom of the stairs, picked up her bags, and made a dash to the door. "Bye Mom!" She shouted as she was about to step out of the door.

"Naeko," The afforemented child turned back to her mother, surprised by the serious look on her usually goofy mother's face. "Promise me you'll be careful, you remember what happened to your father." The woman gazed somberly into her daughter's eyes. Gray bored into gray and for a second Naeko saw the true extent of her mother's worry. Not that she could blame her after what happened to her father in the aftermath of the Team Dim Sun attack...

Naeko nodded seriously, and then smiled softly, lovingly. "You know it Mom." She turned out the door and walked onto the front lawn. shrugging off her pack and taking out her flygon's, Naru's, pokeball. She shrugged her pack back on and clicked the button twice, in a flash of light, her first pokemon appeared. Naeko reached up and put her arms around her neck in a quick greeting hug. Then she turned back to her mother who was still standing in the doorway and sweat dropped. Her mother had produced a hanker-chief and was currently waving it like there was no tomorrow with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Naeko hurridly grabbed her duffle and clambered onto Naru's back. She arranged it so that the strap went around her body and the bag rested at her back. She turned to look at her mother again, who was still waving the hanker-cheif like a deranged mime, beamed and exclaimed "I'm off!" Naru took that as a signal to take to the air and they were airborn. Naeko quickly wrapped her arms around Naru's neck and told him to "Head to the Ranger School Naru!"

They rocketed through the air at breakneck speeds but Naeko still could have sworn she heard her mother sob "My baby is all grown up..." Naeko rolled her eyes. What an Oya-Baka*.

* * *

As Naru and I landed in the courtyard of the ranger school, various looks of awe and surprise mingled on the faces of the teachers and students alike. I raised a hand and waved hesitantly, disliking having all those eyes trained on me and Naru. "Yo." I said awkwardly as I dismounted, landing on my feet with practiced ease, even with the added weight of my duffle.

"Yo yourself!" A girl who looked to be about seventeen shouted cheerfully. She had red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a figure that made me insanely jealous. I patted Naru gratefully on the head and returned her to her pokeball, which I then tucked away into my pack. She sauntered up to me and presented a hand. "I'm Katherine Vatona! And I'm going to be the best ranger Almia has ever seen! Even better than my mom!"

I took it and smiled awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Naeko Takahashi." We dropped hands, and then seeing as we were having some sort of dream exchange, I added "That's also my dream, to become a great pokemon ranger I mean." I trailed off when she didn't say anything.

Then her eyes narrowed and and she took a couple steps back. "That makes you my rival then!" she exclaimed, pointing at me imperiously.

I opened my mouth to respond but a teacher interupted with a "Now, now! It's almost time for the opening cerimony! Lets get going!"

He shoo-ed us inside.

* * *

***An Oya-Baka is translated to idiot parent, or silly parent. It's basically a parent that dotes on their child too much.**

**Thanks so much for your support! And another big thank you to all the people who have submitted ocs!**


	3. Rough start

**A/N: I do not own any aspect of pokemon. :D**

_**ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY SUBMITTED A RANGER OR TOP RANGER OC MUST SEND IN A RANGER POSE! **_

**To the guest who submitted Azura Yamagata: Thank you for your submition, but I already have all the students I need for this story, if you would like Azura to be a ranger, top ranger, operator or researcher, I would be glad to use her. If this is the case, please tell me who you would like her to be in another review. Thank you very much.**

**And to all of you who reviewed so far: THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO GET ****FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY *BOWS***

**This chapter is dedicated to Azure blue espeon, for being an awesome advice giver and letting me bounce ideas off him/her.**

* * *

Chasing Legends

The teachers had ushered us to rows of folding chairs that had been placed in the middle of the main hall of the school before a stage of some sort. I was sitting in there now with my duffle at my feet and my back-pack in my lap. Truthfully, the main room of the school wasn't all that impressive. The only redeeming feature was the huge glass windows that were directly above the stage. They were beautiful, and the glass had the Ranger Symbol engraved in it. Plus they let the sun in. I fidgited uncomfortabley in my chair, and shot a curious glance at the girl -Katherine-, my brain supplied helpfully, who had declared us rival just minutes before. I felt my irritation at the incident flare again, but I clamped it down. She was staring at the front of the room with something akin to awe. So, my curiosity piqued, I looked as well. It really wasn't that exciting. A middle aged women with graying red/blonde hair put up in a 'school teacher bun' and old-fashioned glasses was welcoming us to the Ranger School.

"I have been teaching here for twenty-six years, and I have seen all manner of students come and go," She fixed us all with a measured glance, "I saw the heroes that saved Almia before you guys were born practicing capturing pokemon with School stylers, doing target clears for the first time, gathering and relaying important information, and doing experiments for the first time. And now I am here, and I see the shadows of all of them in you." She smiled warmly, and for a second, I saw a younger face from a picture in an interview I had read in the Almia Times. Her hair had been down then, and she had been younger but... "I am Mrs. April, and I welcome you all to this school." The was a light smattering of applause, and a couple of loud woops which came from Katherine. I noted, with a bit of surprise, that she was now standing on her seat.

"You taught my parents!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing rudely at Mrs. April. I had to fight the urge to snort, I usually wasn't this snarky, but there was something about being declared a rival thirty minutes into the school year that kind of ticked me off.

Mrs. April opened her mouth to reply, but a man who looked to be about forty with graying red hair stepped forward along with a slaking. I don't scare all that easily, but dang, they were scary. I vaguely noticed Katherine sit back down. The man was smiling, but emanating an intimidating aura, and the slaking was just outright leering at us. I think we all shared a group shiver just now. Yeesh. "Now, that's enough of that if you please, I am Carter MacGhilleseatheanaich, but as you can see, my surname is just too long to pronouce. So you may call me Principle Mac." He intoned kindly. He was still radiating that intimidating aura though.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, we were divided into classes. The teacher went up onto the stage and called eight or so names. As I understood it, there were only two classes taught a year, so we all had a fifty percent chance of being taught by her. As she made her way up onto the stage, a kind of tense, anticipitory silence decended over the hall.

The middle aged woman cleared her throat, and smiled. I felt my own throat tighten with nerves. "I will now announce my students for this year. Step up to the base of the stage if you hear your name. "Jalen Kuro, Harmony and Isabelle Jackson," the three stood up one by one and went to the stage. Mrs. April continued, "Kathrine Vatona, Aoki Taniyama, Dryden Shimizu, Nate White, and Naeko Takahashi." I felt my breathe woosh out of me in surprise, shock, and... pleasure? I grabbed my bags and fought the urge to beam -why should I? It's just a class- as I stood with barely hidden pride to join my new classmates.

Then as I neared the stage, time seemed to slow down until I could hear my heart thundering in my ears, feel the vibrations traveling up my legs with each step, see the dust particles in the air. My senses were all on hyper alert. Buh-Dum, Buh-Dum, Buh-Dum, and everything seemed to stop for a moment... and then it all came rushing back and the return of my senses, though they were no longer hyper-sensitive, had me reeling. -And what the bloody _hell _was that?- I blinked, pondering. And then I promply tripped over my own feet and almost fell. I blushed, the red spreading over my cheeks -I had always had such an obnoxiosly red blush- and all the feelings of pride, joy, and whatever else I was feeling, were washed away and replaced by embarassment and mortification.

"Nice one." Someone jeered from the other rows of people. And though they were quickly shushed, I felt the hotness in my face increase, and I hurried to join my classmates at the base of the stage. I heard a couple giggles follow me and my posture slumped. I really wish that reality would make an exception and have the ground swallow me up. Mrs. April caught my eye and smiled as she turned and made her way through the isle in the middle of the sea of chairs. I smiled timidly back and tried to pretend I didn't exist. We filed after Mrs. April in the silence of the hall, and then when we were a good distance away from the crowd, I heard the next teacher move onto the stage.

He cleared his throat and started "Now I would like to announce..." and then the line of my new classmates was filing into one of the two classrooms in the front of the school and I couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

The classroom was simple, with wood walls and floor. It contained wooden desks and chairs that looked like they were positively ancient and a half chalkboard half dry erase board that spanned the whole front wall. The floor at the front of the room was slightly raised, and there was also a wooden speaking podium that looked like it had been recently replaced. Mrs. April had us stand in the front, and then assigned us seats. I was sitting on the side of the room closest to the door. Beside me was this, I'm not being mean, gloomy guy. Beside him was Katherine, and so on/

"Now, let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Please state your name, your dreams, what you're studying to become, and some hobbies or interests." Mrs. April smiled, and then continued, "I am Mrs. Christine April, and I will be your teacher for this year. My dream, since a long time ago, has always been to teach people to the best of my abilities. I'm always studying to become a better teacher. And a hobbie, is let's see..." She made a 'thinking' face. "Oh! I've got it! I love to read, and I love a good game of capture tag*!" She smiled, and then pointed to Kathrine. "Now you go."

Katherine stood up and grinned. "I'm Katherine Vatona! My dream is to surpass my parents as rangers! They were Top Rangers and now my mom is the Chairsperson of the whole Ranger HQ! Their names are Kate and Keith Vatona. I'm studying to be a Ranger and I love practicing capturing with my parent's partners, Pachirisu and Floatzal, and swimming!" The whole class stayed silent, she was the heros of Almia's daughter? My mouth fell open, she was Chairsperson Kate's daughter? My mind was reeling.

"Well now, I thought you looked familliar little one." Mrs. April said, eyes twinkling, "It will be fun teaching you."

Katherine beamed. "Aunty Rythymi and Uncle Isaac's kids are here too! We've been best friends since we were little, and we decided that we wanted to go to school together!" She whirled around and pointed to the twins sitting in the back of the room. "There names are Harmony and Isabelle, they don't talk much, Harmony wants to be an operator and Isabelle wants to be a researcher!" The room went silent once again.

Mrs. April smiled wryly. "It seems we are having a mini reunion, but we can continue that later." Mrs. April said, "Now," she pointed at me, "Let's have you introduce yourself."

I stood up and took a deep breathe. "I'm Naeko Takahashi. I'm studying to become a pokemon ranger, my dream is to become the best ranger I could possibly be and help people and pokemon in many different places." I took another, shaky, deep breathe. "I like to travel, and I like to battle alongside my pokemon. I also love exploring places like ruins and mountains and forests... and yeah." I finished awkwardly, sitting down.

Mrs. April raised an eyebrow. "Battle with pokemon?" She intoned questioningly.

"U-um, yeah. I was a trainer before I came to the school." I stuttered -curse you public speaking!-. I shifted uneasily, my eyes darting around the room.

"Oh! Well, maybe after we introduce ourselves we can go introduce pokemon outside." She smiled and gestured for the next person to speak.

The next person turned out to be the gloomy guy sitting next to me. He was really tall, and had spiky black hair with orange eyes. He stood up, his brilliant orange eyes running over the people in the room. "My name is Jalen Kuro. I'm studying to be a pokemon Ranger, my dream is to help pokemon. I like cold weather." He sat down. There was an awkward silence.

Mrs. April cleared her throat, "Well, let's go on then." She gestured to the next person. He had silver hair that was defying gravity, and gold/brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Jalen, but he was still tall.

"Hello, I'm Dryden Shimizu." He said cheerily, bowing. "I'm here to learn how to be a good researcher, and my dream is to make discoveries that will help cure pokemon illnesses. My hobbies include fishing, reading, and studying. Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu**!" He said with another bow. He sat down elegantly, catching one of the twins -Isabelle maybe?- eyes' and winking.

The next person to stand had odd blue/green hair pulled into a low ponytale, and gray eyes. He was also quite tall to my chagrin -what's with all the tall-arse guys!-. He stood up and put his hands in the pockets of his uniform, slouching over. "Yo, I'm Aoki Taniyama. I'm here to study how to be an effective operator, my dream is to become a top operator. I like sleeping and just looking at the sky." He fell back into his seat and put his elbows on the desk. He turned to the guy sitting next to him. "Your turn Nate."

The guy nodded and stood. He had brown hair cut short and messily tussled into that bedheaded look, he was slender, delicate looking almost, and tall, taller than Jalen and Aoki. He had pale green eyes that looked like they could see into your soul. And that's when I realised I was staring at him, and he was staring back at me with a small smile on his face. I looked away quickly and proceded to blush, brightly. He started talking, still with that smile on his face. "I'm Nate White, and I'm here studying to be a pokemon Ranger. My dream is to keep pokemon and people safe. I like traveling with pokemon and being in nature. I also was a trainer, so I have some pokemon with me as well." He looked at me again and smiled. "I think it would be fun to meet all the other's pokemon. What do you say Mrs. April?"

She smiled and clapped her hands. "I think it's a good idea, what do you guys think, yes or no?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!".

Mrs. April grinned, "Then it's decided! Let's go outside." She started walking to the door. "Oh, you can leave your bags here!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update and crappy chapter... But it's here! it's finally here... T^T**

**Halleluejah!**

***capture tag: like when the bidoof got loose, and you had to catch them, whoever catches the most wins...**

****Yoroshiku-Onegaishimasu: Translation: Please take care of me, it's a Japanese thing you say upon meeting a person who you will be with for a while**


	4. Return

**A/N: Yo, *does a kakashi wave*. Sorry for how late the chapter was! This was a lot to write(for me at least...) **

**BTW:  
****I have been thinking about what day to update, and I've decided that I'll try to update every other saturday. Excepting when I have competitions(competitive figure skater=me), updates should be every saturday. When I do have competitions, I'll tell you guys and maybe try and get a new chapter up before then. :D thanks! **

* * *

**List of oc's needed: Updated as of 7/18/12!**

**(NO MORE TRAINERS NEEDED)**

**I need nine pokemon rangers(one for each base, the rest of the rangers will be my ocs(but if you want to be in that base, we can work something out.) Also, state preferred base ex: Puel Town, Boyle Land, Ranger HQ, Haruba Desert, Vientown)**

**I need six top rangers, three top operators, and two researchers in ranger HQ, and Two Researchers for Hia Valley(for a researcher, specify if you want to be in Hia Valley or at the Ranger base)**

_**OC SUBMITION FORM IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**_

* * *

Chasing Legends

As my new class traveled haphhazardly out of the classroom, I found myself walking alone. The brown haired guy from before, Nate, had been snagged by Aoki and Dryden, and they were now talking animatedly towards the front of the group. Katherine had grabbed the twins, Isabelle and Harmony, and ran out the door as soon as it was ok to leave, and Mrs. April had hurried after them. It was just me and Mr. Gloomy, who was walking quietly behind me and looking at the floor. It was kind of creepy actually, his eyes were disturbingly orange, and they gleamed with some sort of unnatural light. -God he looks creepy, I wonder if he is a delinquent or somethi- I cut off the thought. -No- I told myself. -He probably is very nice, and he just has creepy eyes. He's not dangerous, he's a regular person.- I nodded metally, pleased with myself for pushing down the vapid, shallow reaction based on his appearence. I slowed my step and matched my stride with his. I looked up at him. "I'm Naeko, nice to meet you." I said with a small smile, holding out my hand.

He looked up, and I saw an eyebrow quirk. His eyes made contact with mine, and I bravely swallowed down the wince that tried to show itself when I looked into his eyes. The orange iris's gleamed in the sunlight. -They really were incredible, scary, but incredible, I mean, who has orange eyes?- And he slowly said "I know. You introduced yourself already." I felt irritation well up in me, but he continued speaking. "But I'm Jalen, just in case you forgot." he finished. He expression didn't change, but I was sensing some curiosity on his part. He shook my hand, and then we were outside, and he was seperating from me and strolling to a bit away from where the rest of the group had gathered. I shook my head, bewildered by the encounter, and went to join the others. I ended up standing by one of the twins.

Mrs. April was standing in the middle of the loose circle of students. She clapped her hands to garner attention from the class, and proceded to ask who in the class had pokemon. All eight hands raised in the air, and Mrs. April's eyebrows looked about ready to recede into her hairline. "All of you have pokemon?" She asked. There was a general chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah' and she sighed. "How do you guys want to do this? If you guys all have pokemon, this could get a little messy." She waited for an answer, and when none seemed forthcoming, she sighed again before rubbing her temples. "Let me think of something then... give me a second. You guys can socialise while I think, get to know each other, ok?" And with that, she walked a short ways away from the group. There was a few moments of silence, and then everybody errupted into conversation. I sighed as I realised I was once again, alone. I looked around to see if I could spot Jalen, and when he wasn't in my field of vision, I pivoted around. I looked for him again, and my eyebrow rose as I found him walking to a bush on the edge of the courtyard. -What's he doing by that bush?- My curiosity piqued, I ambled over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I was a couple feet away from him. He was now crouching by the bush. His head snapped around and he put his finger to his mouth, shushing me, and then motioned that I should stay where I was. I nodded, and he took one last look at what ever he was looking at. Then he got up and walked towards me.

"I was looking for a budew I saw run by here earlier." He said, walking right past me.

"Why?" I asked bewilderedly, hurrying to catch up with him.

"It was injured ." Was his short reply. I felt myself sweatdrop. -What was with this guy?-

"Was it ok?" I asked, deciding to let it go.

"Yes." he answered curtly. He then sped up, and sent me a glare that clearly said 'Leave me alone'.

I stopped short. To my humiliation, I felt my eyes burn with the familiar sting of tears. I may have looked like I was going to cry, but inwardly, I was snarling. I curled my head down, so no one could see my teary eyes and opened my mouth to say something witty and sarcastic, but someone else got there before me.

"Hey!" Katherine yelled, marching over to Jalen and jabbing a finger into his chest. He looked startled, and leaned away from her as if he were intimidated. "I don't know who you think you are! Don't be mean to her!" My anger was replaced by shock, and warm fuzzy feelings. It felt nice to have someone stand up for you, even if they had claimed to hate my guts beforehand. "You have no right! She's my rival!" I winced. -Annd... warm fuzzy moment over. Why does she insist on being rivals?- The urge to laugh left as fast as it had come on.

I stepped forward. "Who said I agreed to being your rival?" I said, my anger rising again all of a sudden. "Maybe I just wanted to have friends, not rivals." I said again, still with anger driving me.

Katherine had the audacity to look confused. "But... I thought a rival was a friend, in a way." I stopped short, taken by surprise for the second time that day.

"Really?" I said slowly, eyeing her incredulously. "I thought it was a person you hate, and a person you wanted to prove you were better than."

She laughed. "No! Well, not by my definition anyways." She said at my still incredulous look. "My mom told me a rival is a person you share a goal with, a person to help, and a person to help you out. You compete with them and are still friends!" She finished cheerfuly, winking. Suddenly I felt like an idiot. An angry, stupid idiot. "So... you wanna be my rival?" She said hopefully. I opened my mouth to answer, but was interupted by Jalen making his escape. He walked quickly towards the group with a stony look on his face, but walked passed them, and stopped a short ways away. Huffing and crossing his arms. We both watched him walk away awkwardly. She turned back to me with an eager expression, "So?" she questioned eagerly.

"Uhh... sure." I answered hesitantly. She sqealed in joy and took my hand, dragging me to the blonde twins she had been conversing with before. She introduced me to them heartily, and they in turn introduced themselves.

* * *

Mrs. April finally returned, this time with another person. He had shockingly white hair and blue eyes, and even though he was wearing the regular ranger uniform, he had a purple tie around his neck, and a purple and black top hat on his head. The top hat looked like it had a card stuck in the band of it... -Why is there a card on his head?- He looked nice, but the tie and top hat made for a... rather interesting overall effect. "Well, since I couldn't think of anything else, I got a ranger stationed in Vientown and we're just gonna have a free for all. Everyone can release their pokemon now!" She said cheerfully. We all spread out a safe distance from the person next to us. I looked curiously at the ranger, and he made eye contact with me. I blushed at being caught staring, and waved. He waved back with a small smile. To distract myself, I grabbed my bag off my back and caught Katherine's eye. I grinned at her. -this was going to be fun.- I grabbed my three pokeballs and threw them into the air cheerfully one after the other. Out popped Naru, my flygon, Blaze, my infernape, and finally, Beatrice, my gardevior. I caught their pokeballs as they came down.

I grinned at them as they looked around confusedly. "No battling today guys, today is a fun day." I told them. They all looked at me. "But first you've got to meet some people." Even as I said this, I looked around at all of the others' pokemon. I saw pokemon from all the regions, even from the Unova region, who had just opened up it's borders to travelers thirty or so years ago.

Mrs. April had the ranger next to her whistle loudly, and I looked at her curiously. I saw all the others do the same out of the corner of my eye. "I just realised I forgot to introduce Parker to all of you guys, I taught him, so I know him. But you guys don't! So here," She nudged the oddly dressed ranger and he stepped forward. "Introduce yourself."

The ranger looked around and cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, hi. I'm Parker Carrol. I'm a ranger stationed in Vientown... oh, yeah. My partner is a purrloin, but he had to stay at the base today because he got injured on our last mission." He said, stepping back to where Mrs. April was.

She looked at him and smiled. "He is an actual pokemon ranger, so those of you studying to be a ranger, pay attention and see if you can learn anything from him." Mrs. April said, smiling mischeviously. "Anyways, he'll be here to make sure nothing happens to any of you, or your pokemon." She looked around at us. "Ok, procede with the pokemon meet and greet!"

* * *

After the announcement by Mrs. April everyone started to mingle.

I was immediatly aproached by Katherine and the twins, who in the course of that half hour I had gotten to know pretty well. "Naeko! Your pokemon are awesome!" She said, eyes glittering. I glanced back at my pokemon to make sure they didn't mind, and recieved a nod from Beatrice. I walked over to meet them. Katherine was trailed by a small Squirtle who looked to have a bit of a shy streak. Harmony was holding a Ralts, who was clamoring to be let down, and Isabelle had a Lillypup bouncing around at her heels. I cooed and walked over to my new friends. The Squirtle and Lillypup bounced over to me eagerly and I smiled at them. I crouched down and let the Lillypup sniff my hand, while I held out my other, palm up, to the Squirtle. The cute little thing patted my hand with it's paw at the same time the Lillypup let me pet it's head. I beamed at the attention and stood up to see the ralts.

"They're so sweet! What are their nicknames?" I cooed to my friends. I gave the Ralts my finger, which it promptly shook. I beamed again, turning and leading them back to my pokemon.

"My little Squirtle is Mizu, Harmony's Ralts is Sia, and Isabelle's Lillypup is Rowan." Katherine anwered, following me back to my pokemon.

Harmony had a small adoring smile on her face as she looked up at Beatrice, and Isabelle was looking at Naru like she was the most interesting thing in the world. The twins both looked at me. "Can we meet them?" They said in unison.

I laughed. "Sure, they won't bite." I walked over to Blaze and grinned when she held up her hand in a fist. I bumped fists with her and she gave me her version of a grin, saying her name in a happy way. I felt rather then saw Beatrice put the end of her rounded arm-like limb on top of my head and say her name in greeting. She patted my hair once again and then glided over to Harmony to greet her and perhaps socialize with the Ralts. I walked over to Naru and grinned, she nuzzled my face and I smiled, throwing my arms around her neck again to give her a quick hug. I released her, and felt a nudge on the pant leg of my uniform. It was... Mizu(?) the Squirtle, she was looking at me with big watery eyes.

"Squirtle." She said adorably, pointing at Naru. I blinked, and then tried not to implode from the sheer cute-ness of it all. I poked Naru's head to get her attention and pointed at the Squirtle at my feet when she looked at me. She gave me her versions of an eye roll and a gentle smile and stooped her head over to say hello. I smiled myself and went to go meet all the other's pokmon. As I left our joint group, I saw Beatrice pat the little Ralts, Sia, that was no longer in Harmony's arms, on the head. The Lillypup, Rowan, was darting around Blaze, Naru, and Mizu and trying to get them to play. -Soo cute!-

I started to meander over to the other group, catching Katherine's eye and motioning her to come over with me. She did, surprisingly. And she brought the twins with her as well. Needless to say the pokemon came with as well. I kept walking, but as I neared, Aoki saw me and gestured to Nate and Dryden, who looked at me and the crowd ambling after me and grinned. I smiled back just a tiny bit timidly, feeling the nervousness from earlier return. "Can we join you?" I asked, pushing the bothersome feeling down and smiling even bigger to cover up just how nervous I was.

They all blinked in surprise, but it was Nate who answered. "Yes, of course. Pretty young ladies like you would be welcomed anywhere." He replied cheerfully. I blinked, before feeling my cheeks heat up.

When I heard a small squeak come from behind me I figured the girls behind me were in a similar state so I replied with a big smile and a cheery "Thanks!"

"No prob." replied Aoki. He was slouching over, and a slowbro was lounging leisurely on the grass in front of him. Dryden was standing with surprisingly good posture next to him, but he had something sitting on his head.

The group turned to face us fully and I couldn't hold back a little giggle. "You have a Seedot on your head." I said to Dryden, bemused, with another small giggle. I heard echos of the sound behind me, and Katherine just started guffawing.

Apperantly the Seedot on his head didn't like us thinking it was funny, for it said it's name indignantly and jumped to it's small feet. It then proceded to loose it's balance and tumbled comically off of Dryden's head. We all went hysterical. Me an Katherine almost died from laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe, and I swear even Jalen(who was standing a bit away from the group with a beautiful Glaceon at his feet and juggling two other pokeballs), who we all knew was a sourpuss, laughed a bit. Nate had caught the Seedot and set it safely on the ground, so it wasn't hurt, but it's pride was just a bit injured. "Seedot! Seedot Seedot Seeeedot!" It said furiously with a small blush, shaking it's head erratically. Then it once again toppled over.

We all looked at each other.

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Once we had all recovered, and Dryden had sucessfully reconciled with the Seedot, named Ran, we were introduced to Aoki and Nate's pokemon. Aoki had a Sudowoodo, named Rock, and a Smoochum, named Chu. They were both adorable.

Nate had a full party of pokemon. He had a Leopard named Lea, a Tirtouga named Bubbles, a Whimsicott named Whisper, an Emboar named Hiito, a Haxorus named Grey, and a Braviary named Spirit.

"Wow..." I said somewhat awed, "your team looks really strong." And it really did, despite Bubbles not being fully evolved, he still looked really strong.

"Well... I was going to challenge the Unovan pokemon league. So..." Nate replied, scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

"Still." I said, smiling. And then a thought hit me. "What made you want to become a ranger instead?" I asked curiously. The smile fell off of his face very quickly at the question. I panicked, internally and externally. "Y-you don't have to say anything if you don't want to..." I assured nervously.

He smiled, although it looked strained. "No, it's ok... I just wasn't expecting the question." He sighed. "When we were getting ready to challenge the league, we met up with some guy who said he was from one of those old teams... Team Galactic, he said. Anyway, he had another person with him wearing the old team Dim Sun uniform... They tried to take my pokemon, and I fought back with my team's help. But they had one of the old pokemon controlling computers with them. They summoned a strong wild pokemon, and it just wouldn't go down. We learned later it was because it was being controlled, and that the only way we could have stopped it was to kill it; only rangers can take down those machines without harming the pokemon; but at the time, I didn't know that. And the controlled pokemon took out my Sharpedo before I could do anything to help it. An area ranger showed up after that, and that's the only reason why I got away from the encounter. That's why I decided to become a ranger, to be able to set free pokemon. Because even if anything like that happens again, killing pokemon is not an option."

* * *

Conversations lulled to a halt after that, and eventually we bid our pokemon goodbye and put them back in their pokeballs. We got our dorm rooms assigned, and we settled in with little incident. I was rooming with Katherine, and the twins had the room across the hall from us. By the time we were done unpacking, it was time for dinner, which we had in the cafiteria downstairs. And then after that it was bed time.

That night, when I was trying to sleep, I couldn't get what Nate said out of my head. Because, if what he said is true, that a Team Dim Sun member attacked him... That means the Team that killed my father is back.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, so sorry for the crappy chapter! I know it seems like we're not getting anywhere, but we really are! I really just need to find out how to condense things... If anyone has any tips, grammar or otherwise, feel free to pm me, or just leave your advice in a review! Thanks!**

**Anyways! If you haven't already, please read the author's note at the beginning. I really need more OCs guys, so kick it into high gear ok? XD**


	5. Boredom of the highest degree

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did, the new season would NOT be being drawn Shoujo style instead of Shounen. *shudders* Is nothing sacred?**

**Oh, and a big thank you for all the new OC's I recieved. And another HUGE thank you for all the people who already submitted OC's, your characters are all awesome and I love them.**

* * *

**List of oc's needed: Updated as of 9/01/12!**

**(NO MORE TRAINERS NEEDED)**

**I need nine pokemon rangers(one for each base, the rest of the rangers will be my ocs(but if you want to be in that base, we can work something out.) Also, state preferred base ex: Puel Town, Boyle Land, Ranger HQ, Haruba Desert, Vientown)**

**I need six top rangers, three top operators, and two researchers in ranger HQ, and Two Researchers for Hia Valley(for a researcher, specify if you want to be in Hia Valley or at the Ranger base)**

_**OC SUBMITION FORM IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**_

* * *

Chasing Legends

Any illusions I had concerning the nature of the Ranger School were dispelled harshly over the next week. The Ranger School was, to my immense disappointment, a school. And like any other, it taught normal subjects as well as the skills necessary to become a ranger, operator, researcher ect.

At this moment, I was sitting in language arts class with my head propped up on my hand, trying to make sure my brain wasn't leaking out of my ears or something from the boredom. Normally, I was all game for learning. But I knew all the grammar rules, I knew how to write a persuasive paper, I KNEW how to use possessives! And this, this was torture. I finally gave up on supporting my lolling head, and it fell to the desk with an audible thump. I cringed at the noise.

"Naeko!" Mrs. April trilled from the front of the classroom. I cringed again. -Drat.-

"Yes, Mrs. April?" I said, sitting up and looking at her.

"Since you seem so uninterested, I take it you know the subject well?" She asked frostily.

I think she meant the question to be rhetorical, but I answered none the less. "Yes. I studied this on my journey." -And the unit for next month, and the month after that, and the month after THAT...-

Her eyebrow rose. "Yes? Well, then you wouldn't have any problem answering this then, would you?" I looked at the question on the board. It was a possessives question. It said, 'for the word, Pachirisu, would you put the s before or after the apostrophe?'

I barely glanced at before let my head fall back to the desk with a softer thud. "It goes after."

"Good!" She praised. I mentally groaned. This was going to be horrible.

* * *

Apart from the four classic subjects, which only took about three hours because the subjects switch off with the day, school was fun. Because after those, it was ranger time. Well, it was learning time, anyways. Sometimes we learned about being a ranger, sometimes it was being an operator, or sometimes it was learning about the job of a researcher. Today we were learning about the job of a researcher, so it was just like regular school.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry. I am not dead, nor am I homeless, or maimed, or sick. We just entered regional season(for figure skating), and my school just started. I've had this on my computer, so I figured I would post it to tell you all I won't be posting until at least November. I am so sorry, but this fic will persevere! So have no fear!**


	6. Friends

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is taking so long. I've been having school troubles... Geometry, why?!**

**...**

**Ahem.**

**Anywho, I was feeling bad about just leaving you guys hanging, so here's a chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**List of oc's needed: Updated as of 11/22/12!**

**(NO MORE TRAINERS NEEDED)**

**I need nine pokemon rangers(one for each base, the rest of the rangers will be my ocs(but if you want to be in that base, we can work something out.) Also, state preferred base ex: Puel Town, Boyle Land, Ranger HQ, Haruba Desert, Vientown)**

**I need six top rangers, three top operators, and two researchers in ranger HQ, and Two Researchers for Hia Valley(for a researcher, specify if you want to be in Hia Valley or at the Ranger base)**

_**OC SUBMITION FORM IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**_

* * *

Chasing Legends

It was now a month into the school year. And despite being rather like normal school, and god knows I can't stand normal school, it was fun at the academy. The food was decent, dorms were cool,( well, as cool as you could expect dorms to be) and the people were nice. The training was going well, I could capture pokemon now more often that not.

Most people think being a ranger is easy, I mean, how hard could it be, am I right? You just use a magical styler to draw circles around a pokemon.

No, it's not that easy at all.

Firstly, the pokemon is not stationary, it moves around!. Secondly, there is no magical capture arena that rises up out of the ground to keep the pokemon in one area, so the chances of actually capturing a pokemon without it running away is like, zero. And if that happens, you have to run after it to capture it! And thirdly, unlike in the simulations, they do not aim their attacks for your capture line, no. They aim them for _you_. Yeah, your physical body. As in, if an attack hits you, you're down for the count. Vamoosh, done, gone, Bye Bye Birdie!

So being a ranger was not all that I had anticipated. But it was rewarding in it's own way. Like yesterday morning, some bidoof got into a fight, and one needed medical attention. So one of the teachers who were handling the situation asked me to capture it to calm it, and I could! It made me happy, to be able to do things like that. And so, even though being a ranger was definitely going to be harder than I thought, it was worth it for me.

And I was making friends. That was a new one. I was never a social butterfly. I mean, yeah, I had some friends that I made on my journey, but I would probably never see them again. And I had my childhood best friend, but when I returned from my journey, she wanted nothing to do with me. I mean, I had left her alone for a couple of years, but it's not like I hadn't asked her to come with me!

But that was done and over with. Anyways, Kathrine, Isabelle, Harmony and I had taken to each other like... I can't think of an analogy right now, but we became really good friends. We go nearly everywhere together, and not just because we are all in the same class, and we see each other all the time.

And then there was Jalen. Katherine, Isabelle, Harmony, and I had taken to sitting at the same table at lunch, and chatting and talking, like I'm told all girls do. And he just came over and sat down. It was the weirdest thing. But eventually we all got used to him being there, and he became a part of our group; he was our voice of unkind sarcasm if he decided to speak. He put up with all our girl talk, but it was really funny watching his reactions. one time, he even blushed! But anyways, us five formed a group of friends, and it was really nice

The other guys formed a little group as well, and both groups, the girls plus Jalen and the guys, were really good friends.

It was nice.

* * *

**A/N: Uh... I know this is crap. I know this. So don't tell me, because I already know. This is basically just to let you guys know I'm alive. Still.**

**Ugh. School. Why?**

**Anyways, after this, Updates will be sporadic, because I have noticed that I'm more likely to update if I don't have a set deadline, and school is a butt face. No joke. So just keep a weather eye on your notifications lol**


End file.
